The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Ageratum, botanically known as Ageratum houstonianum. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from a cross between ‘Y0017-3’ as the female, or seed, parent and ‘Y0039-3’ as the male parent. This cross was made in September 2001. ‘Y0017-3’ is not commercially available and is not patented. ‘Y0039-3’ is not commercially available and is not patented.
The new Ageratum was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2004 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Ageratum has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, in Gilroy, Calif., USA, in Angers, France, and in Sarrians, France since 2004. The distinctive characteristics of this new Ageratum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction. It takes 7 to 9 weeks to produce a finished plant, depending on the temperature.
This new Ageratum plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.